Cast Away
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Sith and Jedi hunter Darth Vader is stranded and of all people he could be stranded with, it is the Jedi Knight Padme Naberrie. Stuck on an unknown planet with no communication, how will they survive and get back to their own people? How will they even survive with each other knowing the other wants them dead? Inspired by NSFW art by @aggressive-negotiations on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the NSFW art of aggressive-negotiations ( good-call-my-young-padawan) on Tumblr, I have started writing what I hope will be a 30+ chapter story based on the Jedi Padme and Darth Vader pairing concept she came up with. The art is so good! And I HIGHLY suggest you check it out! I've been wanting to delve into this concept for awhile now and I now feel INSPIRED to give it a shot!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Smoke billowed from the stern of the Rebel command ship. The X-wing fighters broke formation as they hastily attempted an escape, but Darth Vader was not in a merciful mood. They all must die. With one last command, his Star Destroyer deployed reinforcements, TIE fighters emerging from their hangers in tight formation as they chased after the rebels and made quick work of their escape pods. Cashing after a straggling X-wing, he had the ship in range and fired but an abrupt jolt of his ship threw off his shot.

"What?" Vader glanced around his cockpit, trying to see what threw him off, only for another jolt to rock his ship as an Eta-class fighter roared as it passed by above him. Jedi. It only figured that the cowardly Jedi would wait until the last moment to emerge. Their ancient order was nearly dead and it seemed even when they neared extinction they were too proud to be compelled to help until there was no other choice. Forgetting completely about the Rebel X-wing he had been chasing, he broke off in favor of a more satisfying hunt. The Jedi spun, dodging through debris as he led Vader on a chase that any normal pilot would fail and crash. But he was no ordinary pilot. He was a Sith. And like the Jedi, the Force would see to his survival through the traitorous course.

Close on the Jedi's tale, Vader fired every shot he could, narrowly missing each time as the Jedi rolled to dodge each shot before pulling straight up into a tight arc and blasting engines full speed in another direction. Briefly, he lost sight of his prey as it disappeared behind a large remnant of the Rebel command ship engine floating in the debris field, but once it emerged, Vader took off full speed towards the Jedi, attempting to lock missiles on it this time. The Jedi pulled every trick he could, but Vader matched him, waiting, and waiting for his weapons to lock.

The interface on his computer blinked and pulling on the trigger, he let his missiles fly just as a new massive Mon Calimari battleship dropped out of hyperspace, raining red blaster fire on his Star Destroyer and TIE fighters. X and Y wings flooded out of the Mon Calimari ship, overwhelming his forces and causing chaos in his ranks. "Regroup!" Vader ordered into his com, trying to get his men to take control of the situation. But it was hopeless. After less than five minutes, his already heavily damaged Star Destroyer exploded as the shields on the bridge gave out and the engines ruptured, sending debris in every direction.

The battle was lost.

And the Jedi was still alive. Vader turned his attention away from his fallen ship and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the damaged Jedi fighter taking the last Rebel hyperspace ring and getting ready to escape. But he wouldn't get far. Unlike most TIE fighters, Vader's had a small hyperspace engine he had modified just for such occasions. He couldn't nearly travel as far as the Jedi's ship could with a hyperspace ring, but he could easily level the playing field. One direct blast shot from his ship aimed at the ring just as the Jedi shot into hyperspace. Vader followed suit, locking onto the trajectory and blasting into hyperspace right behind him. If he calculated right, they would both drop out at the same time at the same place and he would have his quarry right where he wanted him. In open space, a clear shot and a definite kill.

He only had a few moments to plan his attack and no idea where they were going. Taking what time he had, Vader submerged himself in the Force, letting the anger and fury flow through him. He thought back to Mustafar, the fires, the Jedi who had left him to burn… The scars on his body started to burn at the memory and his eyes narrowed as they glanced out of the tinted red lenses of his mask. Fire had scarred him and made his life hell. Even the simple act of breathing was impossible on his own and required the custom respirator implanted in his chest could do so for him. Eyes blazing yellow from the focus of the Dark Side, his ship finally dropped out of hyperspace directly behind the Jedi. "I have you now," He hissed, firing directly on the Jedi's tail.

Sparks flew from the ship as it abruptly dove down towards a forest planet below. Vader followed, wanting to see the Jedi crash himself. But this was a mistake. As they defended through a thick cloud, his eyes shot wide as he noticed the blinking of a pulse mine the Jedi had let fly from the rear of his ship. Desperately, Vader tried to pull out of the way but to no avail. The mine blew, tearing off the right wing of his fighter and sending him into an uncontrolled spin. The Jedi pulled back behind him and fired, hitting the engines and causing him to lose even more control. But he had one last trick up his sleeve. Killing the rear engines, he hit the reverse thrusters in full. The act gave him one last powerful push backwards and directly into the Jedi's ship. The two fighters collided, both ships irreparably damaged and unable to escape the imminent crash that awaited them. Vader braced for impact as he hit the first tree. His head hit hard against the glass of the cockpit, his ship digging deep into the dirt, uprooting smaller trees before careening to a stop at the base of a large tree.

Unstrapping himself from his seat, he took his lightsaber from his belt, cutting through the glass window of his ship and forcing his way out. The forest around him was silent, the birds and animals having fled from the crash site. Several feet ahead of where he crashed, he could see the smoke rising from the second crash site. The Jedi. His fist clenched tightly around the hilt of his lightsaber, marching closer to the site. A simple crash wouldn't kill a Jedi, but a Sith could. As he neared, he could see the distinct green glow of a lightsaber, the Jedi already standing ready to meet him.

Unlike what he had previously thought of the Jedi, he was actually a she. There were holes in the knees of the tight, tan colored pants she wore and part of the sleeve of her tunic was singed from the fire in her ship, while her other sleeve was absent, looking to be an intentional choice. She wore darker tan tabards over her shoulders that were narrow and hung long enough to just barely touch her knees. Her hair was in a tight braid behind her back but several strands of brown hair had come free in the fight.

"Shall we finish this, Jedi?" Vader asked, his red blade humming as he held it low looking almost relaxed were he stood.

With a twirl of her own blade, she shifted her weight back as she held her blade vertically with both hands by her head, "If you insist, Lord Vader." She said.

Slowly, he approached her, closing to distance and slower still they began to circle one another. She wouldn't make the first move. He was certain of that. Her position was clearly defensive and he stood nearly two heads taller than her. He was stronger than her. It would be foolish of her to strike.

Extending his blade towards her, he lunged, striking her blade as she parried him and countered. Vader shifted his shoulders out of the way of a strike as he spun into another attack. She dodged him and made a low sweeping uppercut towards him but he batted his blade down, blocking her as he kicked his leg out, hitting her square in the chest with his foot. She tumbled back as she rolled to regain her footing but he was on top of her before she could. Slashing down, he'd just barely missed her, nicking her shoulder.

This battle was a waste. He could see a large rock not far from him, extending his arm, he reached out towards it with the Force and threw his arm in an arc to direct it at her. The Jedi lifted her blade to block it, but nothing happened. No rock lifted and no attack followed. Both Sith and Jedi glanced at the rock in surprise. "That's… not possible…" Vader whispered, bringing his hand to his face as if a visual inspection could explain what was going on. Delving deep inside, he tried to sense what was wrong but where the Force once bent to his will and answered, there was only silence.

"I don't feel it either…" The Jedi said. Vader glanced at her and noticed she was also looking at her hands. The Force. The constant companion to both Jedi and Sith was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has more action than I've written in a long time. I've kinda missed it and hopefully there will be more action scenes in the future. No kidding, I can actually see this story having more than 50 chapters but I don't know if I have the stamina to write that much. We'll see as the story progresses! I have a ton of ideas that I hope I can get around to soon!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Vader closed his eyes, letting his rage swell and consume him, trying to force the world around him to react to the power of the emotions he was feeling. The ground should tremble and trees bend to his will. But none of that happened. The world around him was calm and in the distance, the sweet songs of birds continued to be sung as if his presence meant nothing. A low growl started in his throat and erupted into a roar as he turned to face the Jedi. She looked as confused as he felt but perhaps this is the advantage he needs. While neither of them seemed to have the Force as an ally, he still had his size and brute strength. What did she have? She stood about a foot shorter than him and her frame narrow. He could crush her here and now and then worry about getting away from this wretched place.

His red blade hummed as he started to approach her slowly before charging her head on. The Jedi readied herself, bringing her blade up in a defensive stance meeting his blade as he made his attack. She spun low, ducking under his cut that would have decapitated her before leaping high as he countered with a sweeping low cut. Vader continued to pile attack after attack on the Jedi, using speed and strength to try and overpower her. She kept to a defensive strategy, blocking and spinning out of the way of over-charged attacks and only attacking frequently enough to throw him off. She stuck to the balls of her feet, continuously moving backward under his attacks and after one powerful side-swiping cut, she ducked under his arm, running fast and out of the way of the tree his lightsaber had cut clean through. The unbalanced tree trunk hissed as the blade cut through the full width and slowly started to topple over right on top of him.

Vader had been so focused on his prey he hadn't noticed she had been guiding him right where she wanted him until it was too late. The tree started to fall picking up speed as it neared the ground. Diving out of the way, he rolled before the trunk crushed him only to find a green lightsaber in his face. Reigniting his own blade, he beat the blade out of his face, leaping to his feet and meeting her attack with his own. He pressed her, trying to force her to submit under his strength alone but she was stubborn. Despite the way her knees sunk lower and lower against his strength, she would not give in. The Jedi eventually maneuvered out of his hold, spinning to pick up momentum before using a tree to spring herself up into the air above him. Her blade came down over his head. Vader jumped back out of the way but she kept coming. Landing on the ground, she pushed off again, this time feinting to his leg before diverting her blade at the last moment to his face. His eyes went wide when he realized his error and closed them as he cried out from the sparks flying against his face.

The Jedi landed a few feet behind him but made no move to finish the job. Vader took the moments reprieve to level out his breathing. His eyes squinted as the visual receptors in the mask started to fail and his left eye was exposed to the bright natural light. Slowly he turned to face her but she was gone. Without the Force, he could not locate her. The sound of a lightsaber igniting was his only warning as she attacked from his side. Vader blocked her attack, only to stumble back from the surprise attack and she knew she now had the upper-hand. She pressured her attack until he fell flat on his back and her blade came down fast, cutting straight through his right hand. Vader roared in pain as he brought his singed arm to his chest, ignoring the green blade that was pointed at his face.

"Do it, Jedi," He hissed. "Finish it."

Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment, looking hard at the stump she had left, most likely noticing for the first time that his arm was not made of flesh and blood but of metal and wires. The Jedi lowered her blade and deactivated it, "No," She said. "Murder is not the Jedi way." Turning away from him, she started to walk away from him.

"Then you guarantee your own demise!" He shouted.

"Maybe," She said, turning her head to look back at him, "But at least I know I've bought myself a few days to get off this world. Without the Force, you won't be able to beat me with just your offhand."

He watched as she disappeared into the forest, waiting to see if she would change her mind but she didn't. Vader scoffed as he rolled onto his knees clutching his arm to his chest. Typical Jedi. Even in exile, they clung to their idealistic philosophy while refusing to accept the truth of the galaxy. Victory is not just besting an opponent in combat but ensuring that they never get the opportunity to seek revenge. It is because of this that the Jedi are all but extinct. They had their chance to snuff out the Sith generations ago but they didn't and that mistake inevitably led to the ultimate victory of his own master.

Glancing down at the stump of his hand, he inspected the wiring carefully counting each frayed wire and assessing the full extent of the damage of the hand laying in the grass. There was little doubt that the limb itself was in fairly good condition but it would be nearly impossible for him to repair it completely. He did keep spare limbs in his rooms on his Star Destroyer but there was no telling how long it would take for his men to find him. And should the Rebels arrive before them, he was bound to become their prisoner. Vader stiffly got to his feet, taking the severed hand with him as he backtracked through the forest back to where his ship had crashed. The medical kit he kept on his TIE fighter was better than the ones the average pilot had on their ships, his being specially designed for his unique needs. Spare parts for his respirator, tools for his prosthesis, as well as the typical bandages and bacta patches and disinfectant found in every kit.

A light rain had started to fall by the time he reached his still smoking ship. Dark clouds inched towards him, warning of an impending downfall but with only one arm and no access to the Force, he would not be able to build a proper shelter. instead, he rummaged through his wreckage, pulling out the medical kit and emergency supplies and set up a small camp huddled under one of up-turned wings while he got to work trying to salvage his arm. There wasn't much he could do with what he had but he was confident he could get it at least semi-functional. The speed of the rain increased slowly as he worked, laying his arm over a small pile of scrap metal he was using as a table, he deactivated the nerve response as he set about removing the singed ends of the wires. It wasn't easy to do with rain pelting down and water dripping onto his head, but he continued to work, using spare wires from his kit to reconnect the arm to the hand.

Hours passed slowly as he reconfigured the limb, securing the hand in place with electrical tape. His hand was not perfect and much sensation had been lost from the heat of a lightsaber cutting through the limb but he could move it. His middle and ring fingers were stiff and didn't flex as well as they should but he had enough range of motion to get by with. Pulling his helmet off, he glanced at the gaping slash that had cut through the black metal. Damaged beyond repair, he tossed the helmet against a tree and pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders as tried to keep dry in the storm but with little success. His clothes were drenched and water dripped down his face constantly. He needed to make a better shelter once the storm lets up, set up the emergency beacon, and find a source of food and water to sustain him until help arrived. But until the rain did let up, he was stuck waiting. Vader had never been a patient man, the kind who preferred action to words and one that was always working on something. Combat training, working on droids or ships… it was only when he was asleep or in a bacta tank that he was completely still.

With nothing else to do, his mind drifted to the Jedi. When he'd passed her ship on the way back to his, he hadn't seen any sign of her. Perhaps she figured the crash site a too obvious place to make camp or maybe she found a cave to set up in. He wondered if she had already set up her emergency beacon before the storm started. If she had, maybe the Rebels were already on their way. That meant he would definitely need to find a different camp. Vader squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he let out a yawn and rolled his shoulders, feeling the bones crack as he relaxed into the crude stool he'd made from scrap metal. Glancing at the dark sky, he hoped the rain would stop soon.

* * *

Drip…

Drip…

Vader scrunched his eyes shut tighter against the light tapping of water against his face, his body fighting to stay asleep despite the annoyance. Light streaked through a crack in his shelter, shining into his eye and the smell of rain still lingered in the air. At some point during the storm he had fallen asleep now, hours later and closer to dawn, the rain had finally stopped but instead of getting started with setting up a means of rescue, he wished he could just sleep a little while longer. He was tired and stiff and sleep was always hard for him to come by. Prophetic visions had haunted him since he was young and terrible memories plagued his dreams more often than not. As uncomfortable as he was sleeping against the cold hull of his ship and despite knowing how urgent a rescue was, he wanted to enjoy what little dreamless sleep he could.

Drip…

Drip…

With an angry grunt, he opened his eyes and pushed his shoulder against his ship, righting himself. Anger flowed through him as he had been rudely awoken by the rain dripping through the cracks. Sleep would not come back easily to him and it certainly would be interrupted again if he didn't make a more sturdy roof. Dragging his hand down his face, he wiped the water away and stood, swaying slightly, he braced his hand against the ship's hull, shaking his head to try and clear it of its lethargy. Vader let out a shaky breath as he started to walk, shaking out the sleep from him as best he could. Mud squished beneath his boots and covered him past the ankle, some splashing up to dot the lower half of his cloak and near the top of his knee-high boots where his pants were tucked. His clothes were still wet from the rain, soaking through to his skin underneath and making him feel cold. Vader ignored it, climbing back up his ship and jumping down into the cockpit to activate the emergency beacon. Firing it up, the red indicator started to blink, alerting him that the Imperial distress signal was working. Now all he had to do was wait. With luck, it would be only a matter of hours before help arrived. And when it did, he would have an army at his command to hunt down the Jedi. Sheer numbers would crush her just as it had when the Jedi were caught off guard during the Jedi Purges.

Vader walked around the wreckage of his ship and assessed the positioning of it. Without the Force, he had to be careful how he rearranged the wreckage especially if he didn't want it falling on top of him while he slept. Grabbing a large piece of metal debris, he started to carefully dig on the opposite side from where he slept. The rain had softened the ground enough that he could sink his ship a little farther down into the mud. Without full use of his dominant hand, the work passed slowly and much slower than his working pace, the ship started to sink further down into the mud, tilting to the side until the partially torn off wing he had been using as a canopy stood at a higher angle and one he could prop up with a big enough piece of debris. Satisfied with the angle, he used the edge of the metal he had been using to dig, to pile the mud against the ship, in an effort to give it a sturdier foundation and one that he hoped would hold up. He then walked the length of the crash site picking up any large piece of metal he could. With his lightsaber, he heated the larger pieces together until they were high enough to reach the wing of his ship. Propping the makeshift beam in the mud, he buried the base of it and used it to keep the rest of the wing from falling down. Holes still dotted the wing and with smaller pieces of metal, he heated them enough that he could patch them to the wing itself. Standing back from his work, he checked to make sure it could hold up while checking through his rations for something else to eat. His stomach rumbled. tired, hungry and thirsty, he quickly realized he didn't have enough food to sate his appetite and with night falling, he wanted to make sure he found something edible and a water source before morning. Heaving a sigh, he re-clipped his lightsaber to his belt and began the search for supplies.

He walked slowly through the forest as if on autopilot, examining what he could to try and track activity in the area that could lead to an edible food source. He'd found traces that indicated an animal had passed through but found no way to track its current location. The chills that rippled through his body distracted him and he knew very little of the creatures that dwelled on this unknown planet. Still, he walked, trying to keep track of the direction his camp was in. Vader panted as he walked, his pace slowing unexpectedly until he stopped completely. His vision had been spinning for some time and he had been able to ignore it but now no matter how much he tried to push past it, he couldn't. Even the simple task of putting one foot in front of the other had him stumbling even standing still he could feel the ground beneath his feet spinning as if trying to knock him over. Something was wrong. But the realization came too late as darkness shouted his vision and he felt himself fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in a row? I know! I'm even surprised by that! We're slowly approaching the images that inspired this fic people! Also, I'm thinking about changing this story's name. If you have any suggestions for titles, feel free to share them!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Vader woke up with a throbbing headache. Light from the sun cut through the canopy of trees overhead and blurred his vision. Drowsy from sleep, slowly tried to sit up, only to feel his right arm restrained above his head. Tugging again to no avail, he craned his head back and found his right wrist in a pair of binders attached to a metal shaft half buried in the ground that twisted up to connect to a large piece of sheet metal that had wrapped itself around the trunk of a tree. Pulling at his wrist again, he reached down to his waist for his lightsaber, only gasp and pull the cloak draped over him tighter around his body.

He was naked. Glancing around in a panic, he tried to locate his clothes and more importantly, his lightsaber. Naked and unarmed, this was not going well for him at all. When had someone gotten the chance to get close enough to him not only to disarm him but to disrobe him as well? Anger flared inside him as he realized there was only one person he knew of who could be close enough to be the culprit. The Jedi. What was that bitch playing at? Next time he saw her, he would make sure she paid. No one got away with the sick perverted prank she was playing— no one got away with messing with Darth Vader.

"So you're awake."

His eyes shot around to his left as he saw the Jedi make her way into the clearing. "You!" He growled.

"Me," She said with a smile. She looked so relaxed and at ease, it infuriated him. A blue and white Astromech unit rolled quietly behind her, a pack of supplies strapped to him.

Vader watched as they walked around the camp she had made. Her ship was nowhere to be seen but from the ripped up tracks of dirt, it looked as though she and the droid had dragged large pieces of it to wherever this was. The Jedi walked past him and towards the base a large wall of rock that had large sheets of metal sticking out from. It looked like she had cut into the rock just enough to make the metal roof and walls she had fabricated hold. Beside to the metal roof, she had made a smaller room with no walls, the roof had a large hole cut out of it and was held up only by a metal support. In the middle, she had a fire burning, cooking what looked like a type of pheasant and the smoke rising up through the hole. The Jedi deposited what she carried onto the ground by the fire and untied the pack from the droid and started to pile the firewood she had cut beside the fire pit she had made.

When she stood again, Vader's eyes narrowed as he noticed she had two lightsabers clipped to her belt, one that was slim and had a sleek silver design, the other larger and accented with black durasteel— his lightsaber. "You took my lightsaber!" He growled.

The Jedi shrugged, "It was just a precaution. I didn't want you waking up in the middle of the night and try to kill me."

He had to admit that made sense. "Then what was the reason you took my _clothes_?" He scoffed.

Her brow raised elegantly as she leaned casually on her left leg, "Your _clothes_ were soaked. They were making you sick. You probably would have died if I hadn't found you."

"Well, I'm alive. Can I have my clothes back?"

"No."

"What?"

The Jedi flicked her hand over to the right. Between two trees in direct sunlight was a line that she seemed to be using to dry clothes. He could make out his black clothes easily blowing in the light breeze. "I washed them this morning. They won't be dry for a few more hours."

"You what!"

The Jedi rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Does everything I do infuriate you?" She asked, "They were dirty and smelled horrible. As much as I don't like the idea of being stranded, I don't need my camp to smell like the barracks back on base." The droid beside her whistled and rocked back and forth as if laughing.

Vader scoffed, "My clothes are none of your concern."

"A little _thank you_ would be appreciated though," She said, turning away from him to check on the food she had cooking. Picking up two skewers, she brought one over to him and held it out to him. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering," She said when she noticed him eyeing it suspiciously. "Once you eat I'll take the binders off," She said.

Hesitantly, he accepted the food and looked it over. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"A few days," She said, taking a seat on an overturned log. She bit into the meat and chewed slowly.

" _Days?_ "

She nodded, "You woke up a few times before that," She said, "But you were a bit delirious. You might not remember." He didn't. "I checked on you when I could, made sure you were warm and had clean water. My med kit didn't have any medication so, helping you ride it out was the best I could do."

Vader dropped his gaze to the pheasant skewer in his hands. "You could have just left me to die," He muttered.

"I could have," She admitted. "If our positions were reversed, I know you would have, probably would have gone out of your way to kill me too. But I'm not you."

He brought the skewer to his mouth and took a bite. The taste wasn't the best thing and it was burned quite badly, but it was the first thing he'd eaten in what was apparently days and so he had little to complain about. His mind was wrapped up in how she had helped him. She was right when she said he wouldn't have done the same. So why had she done that for him? Did she think she could trick him? Manipulate him? Was this an elaborate rouse to catch him off guard and capture him? Trade Imperial secrets? There had to be a catch. Nothing came free but he was at a loss for what she was planning.

True to her word, once he finished the skewer, she pulled the key from her belt and un-cuffed him. Rolling his wrist, he tested the motions until he was satisfied no damage had been done to it— at least not any more than was already done.

"How exactly did you fix your hand, by the way?" She asked.

"Not important, Jedi."

"Padme," She said, her eyes narrowing at him. "My name is Padme."

He rolled his eyes as he sat up, holding the cloak around his waist. "How much longer do I have to wait here like this?"

"Gods you're impatient! It'll be a few hours. Sorry to say I don't exactly have a laundry droid."

"No, but you do have an Artoo unit. Give me ten to thirty minutes and I can—"

"You're not touching my droid," She said.

"It's just a droid. If you ever get back to your Rebels you can replace—"

"He isn't just some _droid_ ," She said, "He's a friend." She smiled as the droid rolled up beside her and she placed her hand on his dome, patting him affectionately, "This little guy has saved my life more times than I can count. I could never ask for a better droid or a better friend."

Vader leaned his head back against the metal behind him and sighed heavily, "I need to get back to my camp," He said. "Any number for Star Destroyers could have passed through by now—"

"Doubt it," She cut in. "Not a single ship has passed through." She said, "My basic scanners still work and they haven't picked up any movement at all."

Vader hid his surprise with a shrug, "Then I need to extend the range of my beacon."

"If you want to go, you can. I'm just not going to give you your wet clothes back." Her lips curled into an amused smile, "It'll give me quite a story to bring back to base. 'Darth Vader, Rescued From a Forest Planet in the Nude,' 'Darth Vader, Disrobed By a Daring Rebel Scum,'" She laughed lightly and shook her head, "You wouldn't be so fearsome then, will you, Lord Vader?"

He growled low in his throat as he turned away from her, "Jedi scum," He hissed, but she ignored him, turning to tend to her camp.

* * *

An hour or two passed with Vader sulking as far from the Jedi as he could while she sat under the cover of her canopy. Her droid worked diligently on the distress beacon while she organized supplies, keeping wood far enough away from the fire but also keeping it under cover so it wouldn't get wet, storing water in the back and covering the canisters to keep it clean. From what he could tell, she knew exactly what she was doing and he had to admit he was a bit impressed but he would never tell her that. After a while, she and her droid left. He had no idea where they had gone and after waiting a few minutes, he concluded this was his chance.

Practically tripping over the cloak, he hastily got to his feet and ran over to the clothesline and ripped his clothes down, stumbling as he pulled on his pants and boots before disappearing into the woods in the same direction as the Jedi, pulling his shirt and cloak on as he went. His clothes were still wet and cold but he didn't care. He needed to get his lightsaber back and then go to his own camp and never see this Jedi again. Continuing straight, he smirked when he noticed her droid had left a distinct trail for him to follow. Creeping through the shade, he followed, careful not to make a sound to alert them that he was following.

The tracks started to look fresh as the sound of flowing water reached his ears. He could hear the droid beeping that was soon followed by her voice. He didn't care what they were talking about. He just needed to get close enough to get his lightsaber and then, if the opportunity was there, he'd kill her. otherwise, he would just go back to his camp.

"Don't be silly," He heard her say followed by her droid's response.

Peering through the brush, was a small body of water. He could not see either her or the droid near the edge. Caution told him to find them before he moved forward, but when he eyed her belt hanging on a low hanging branch, he moved forward. His lightsaber was still clipped to it and practically running, he pulled the belt from the branch and took the hilt in his hands. A relieved smile tugged at his lips as he clipped the blade back to his own belt. He would never be caught off guard like that again, he swore. Glancing around the clearing, he immediately regretted not checking his soundings first. His fist holding the belt went limp as he froze where he stood. This was not what he expected. He wanted to run, but he was frozen as he stared at the Jedi standing in the middle of the body of water, completely nude as she bathed in the water.

Her back was to him as her arms were gliding smoothly up and down her porcelain skin, the water dipping just enough that he could make out the swell of her backside. The sun reflected off her skin as if she were a precious gem or some divine being… an angel, almost. Vader shook his head, to clear his thoughts. The distant beep and whistle of her droid reminded him she wasn't alone. And as quickly as he came, he disappeared into the forest, eager to get back to his camp and erase what he had seen from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vader wanted to scream when he reached his camp. The entire place was a mess. The TIE fighter has sunk further into the mud, tilting his makeshift roof so much that it split from the metal beam he'd placed to keep it stable. The wing was now useless as a roof from where it was and the rain had made the ground a mud pit that looked to be slowly swallowing everything in sight. Never had he seen such a mess of a camp. If his stormtroopers were here, he could guarantee this kind of tragedy would never happen in the first place, though that is most likely due to the survival training they receive at the academy— training Vader had little need for since the Force was the only tool he needed to survive. Perhaps the Jedi had been right to choose a campsite away from where she had crashed. The very thought made him want to gag, but unfortunately, she seemed to be in the right with that one.

"Et chu ta," He hissed under his breath as he climbed up and into the cockpit. The beacon was still working despite suffering some minor water damage but there was no indication anyone had received its distress call. Carefully, Vader detached the beacon from its place on the fighter and climbed out. He was back at square one and in need of a new shelter one that provided a stable roof, dry ground, and limit his encounters with the annoying Jedi. Vader trekked deeper into the forest in hopes of finding at least a semi-functional spot that he could turn into his new camp. Much of the first two hours he'd seen nothing but trees and more trees, and maybe a clearing or two. Halfway through the third hour, he felt his anger grow as he reached a dead-end. A tall plateau rose straight from the ground and looked to stretch on for a long distance in either direction. He could walk around it, potentially losing his way back to his ship where he had hoped to drag materials from to help him survive out here, and thus truly have to fend for himself. He could also continue straight and climb up the rock wall and pray he doesn't fall and kill himself. Without the Force, it seemed pretty obvious his ability to withstand falls from great distances was probably moot.

Vader let out a loud roar as he ripped his lightsaber from his belt and slashed violently at the rock, cutting large slashes through stone. Smoke rose from the cuts and chunks of rocks lost their place and toppled from the crevices he cut. Lost in the haze of the anger, frustration, and situation he was in, he slashed without care, letting his emotions do their work. His arms ached from the strength it took to cut into the rock but he barely paid it any mind until his breathing started to grow ragged. Stepping back, he could hear the small barely noticeable beeping coming from his chest in warning. His lungs were having difficulty. He needed to stop. He wobbled on his feet slightly, feeling the beginning of the light-headed sensations from compromised oxygen filtration systems. His lightsaber hummed as he held it at his side, staring at the mess he'd made.

The gash in the rock was about the size of a swoop bike. The edges were jagged and still red from the heat and some were already turning black as they cooled. The Jedi had done something similar, he remembered as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. She'd made a canopy sticking out from a smaller section of rock. His eyes glanced down at his lightsaber, and then the rock wall in front of him. Vader placed his distress beacon at the base of a nearby tree, keeping it far from where it could potentially be damaged. And slower and more precisely than before, he started to cut into the rock again. Starting at the top, he smoothed out the rough edges from before, cutting it higher until it stopped about a foot above his head before cutting the stone all the way down to the ground. He cut hashes through the middle rock he had missed and started to pull the rock out of the hole he had cut. The heat burned through the gloves he wore until he tore off the burned fabric, leaving his mechanical limbs naked as they started to clear out the rubble from the man-made cave he was making. Once clear, he once again cut the edges of the plateau, this time starting from the ground inside the small hovel and following the arch of his previous cut. He continued this pattern of construction long until the sun had set. Exhaustion was starting to catch up to him and he still had to wait for the rock to cool before he could sit inside. Hesitantly, he glanced towards the sky, his eyes searching for any indications of weather to come.

No clouds hung in the dark blue of the sky and the lights of distant stars and planets were visible on this night. Sitting near the mouth of his work, he watched the sky and tried to name the constellations in an effort to try and figure out where he was. A few looked familiar, the formation of one group of stars looked like it might be the Spar Sector and farther away, some looked like they might be a cluster of Core Worlds but he had no way to know for certain. And if that was what he was seeing, it made the chances of being found unlikely if not impossible. The Emperor was making attempts to take control of Wild Space and the Unknown Regions but with all the Rebel activity as of late, resources had been greatly diverted away from those campaigns. There were only two or three Imperial ships he knew were stationed in the Unknown Regions.

Closing his eyes, Vader tried to connect with the Force. Reaching out, he tried to sense his Master's presence. The Emperor was a wise and powerful Sith, if he could make contact even for a second, he would be found. He stretched his senses, felt for anything he could latch onto… but he found nothing— felt nothing. Part of him wondered if it was the same for his Master. Had his presence simply been cut off completely? Or could he sense him? Has he already been declared dead? Had he been replaced? Emperor Palpatine had backup plans for everything even Vader's untimely demise. He knew there were several Force Sensitive beings sitting in the wings waiting for him to die. Maybe one of them has been given his position as Palpatine's apprentice and commander of the Imperial Forces.

Vader shook the thought from his mind. It was too difficult to think about, too painful. It brought back old feelings and memories that were better off forgotten. Easing into the small shelter he had carved, he let his eyes drift shut as his head rested back against the still warm stones. Whatever Palpatine was doing in his absence could be dealt with when he got back. Even if the Empire wasn't actively looking for him, he was certain his personal legion was. The 501st were loyal Imperial soldiers but their loyalties were to him before anything else. They had to be looking for him. They knew him better than any other force under the Empire. They knew he was alive. It was only a matter of time before they found him.

* * *

Three more days passed. Three days, and still nothing. no Imperials, no Rebels. Nothing in the sky but the birds that annoyingly always woke up at the crack of dawn to sing and chirp and wake him up well before he was ready. It meant getting an early start to work he would rather not have to deal with, which included scavenging parts from his TIE fighter, dragging them piece by piece to his camp, and then figuring out how to put it all together. The end result was misshapen pieces haphazardly forced to fit together that looked like they could fall over at any moment crudely slammed to fit into the rock wall it was situated against.

Vader sat at the edge of what was the only source of water that he knew of. Unfortunately, it was the same water the Jedi used but he had been lucky thus far and had not seen her much since the time he had been in her camp. Occasionally they would make eye contact from a distance but she was always quick to go her own way and so long as she stayed out of his way, he was content to let her live just a little longer. Dunking his canteen under the surface of the water, he watched it bubble until it was full before pulling it to the surface and pressing his lips to the nozzle. Vader drank deep, finding the cool sensation of the water trickling down the canteen and onto the skin of his neck refreshing. He wished he had a larger container to store water so he wouldn't have to come here anytime he was thirsty. But all he had was the small personal canteen. Next time, he told himself, next time he'd be sure his ship had a large storage device for water and supplies. With his thirst quenched, he refilled his canteen to the brim before clipping it to his belt and returning to his daily routine which was quickly beginning to dull.

Food, water, train, food, nap, food, water, beacon, train, sleep, do it all again… If he wasn't counting the days on his wall, he was certain they were all melding into one long never-ending day. He was not used to living like this. Even if much of the Imperial work was repetitive, at least there was some reason greater than himself for his efforts and even the most mundane days could easily be rectified by spending time in his workshop or sneaking in time to watch the latest pod races. Here, there was nothing and he was very, very bored.

Vader stood in the middle of the clearing he claimed for his training. Several trees had taken the brunt of his strikes and only their charred trunks were left. His lightsaber hummed in his hands as his eyes closed and he imagined combatants surrounding him. The first attack came from behind him, Vader turned and intercepted the blade, blocking above his head, ducking and turning back to block the second attack to his shoulder. _Three steps back, lead them in, and strike_. The imaginary fighters closed the distance and struck almost at the same time. One to the head, one to the left side. He caught the first blade on his, and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to hunch to the side as he parried the second attack. Throwing his weight into the first, he maneuvered him into a position blocking his ally. _An opening_. Twisting his blade around, he cut through his opponent's hands. _Disable and kill._ Vader thrust his lightsaber straight down into the ground through his imaginary opponent.

Attack from the rear, Diving into a roll, he dodged, directly into the line of the second combatant. Coming to rest on his knee, he blocked the attack to his head and pushed up to unlock their blades before swiping low and taking their legs out from under him. _Killing blow._

 _Attack from the rear— no, attack from the right— no…_ Vader groaned as he deactivated his lightsaber and rolled onto his back. It just wasn't the same. His senses just felt wrong, the anticipation of attacks wasn't right. It felt more like going through basic forms than training for an actual fight. At this point, even a simple training sphere would do him more good than this. He couldn't keep coming up with more scenarios, more and more they were starting to all feel the same. In battle, he could react to anything. He could recall details of certain battles, or certain combatants that stood out in his memory. But he can't delve into those memories as clearly as he could with the Force. Vader sighed, he didn't feel like forcing himself to keep training and with little else to do, he let his eyes drift shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Realized most of my chapters are at least 2,000 words... really wish that number was higher. New writing goal for future stories I suppose.**

 **I'm really excited to eventually get to the smutty part of this story. I have so many ideas.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fire. He was on fire! His grip on the loose river bank was slipping. He couldn't stop the flames from rising. He felt them scorch through his clothes, smelled his flesh burn. Vader screamed as it climbed over and covered him. His throat was burning, it felt like the flames were burning even through his flesh. _Make it stop! Make it stop!_ His mind screamed. The Jedi stood above him on the slope of the river bank, watching with resentment in his eyes. How long was he to burn? How long must he suffer before the Jedi kills him? _Forever_ , a voice whispered. And Vader howled in pain as the Jedi vanished and all that was left was pain. Burning.

Vader gasped as he leaped into a sitting position. He was on fire! But that had been long ago and yet, he still felt the flames dance on his scarred skin, saw the orange flicker of the flames leaping all around him. Vader rolled onto his stomach, his limbs shaking as he tried to stand. He felt the flames cut through his skin and felt them grow and consume him. And he ran, ran from the memory, from the pain. But he couldn't escape, he could never escape. He ran until he reached the water. Water. Water can put out the flames. With shaking hands he pulled his shirt, boots, and pants off and wasted no time in submerging himself under the water. immediately, heat was replaced with cool as it felt like steam wafted from his body. He didn't want to come up for air. The cool water stoked the flames, it kept them away. But eventually, the need for air won out. He gasped as he came up, his breathing starting to relax and the pounding of his heart dulled. Vader ran his hands over his face and the top of his head, clearing the water away as he leaned back against the edge.

That dream… every time he remembers it, it is always intense, but it hasn't been this intense since the first few months after it happened. It had made sense back then. Everything had changed for him. He'd had to relearn how to fight, how to use the Force, even simple things like walking had been a challenge. Breathing had been the worst to figure out. Several iterations of respirators, several incidents of nearly suffocating, one coma, and all eventually resulting in the one he wore. Overall, he'd had to endure at least ten surgeries, hundreds of tests, and bacta treatments, and even years later there was still more to come. His new reality was nothing short of Hell.

"Vader?" He jumped as he rounded on the Jedi, water splashing as he looked up at her. Wearing only her long cloak, she hugged it close to her chest as she looked down at him. "are… are you alright?" She asked.

He wasn't, but he wouldn't admit that to her. Steeling himself, stiffened his shoulders as he spoke, "I'm fine," He said gruffly, turning his back to her. He hoped she would leave him in peace, but she seemed to have other ideas. The next thing he knew, he heard the rustling of cloth followed by the sound of shifting waters as she too entered the water. "What are you doing?" He growled, moving farther away from her.

"I would like to clean the sweat and dirt off me," She said. "I won't be long."

Vader groaned and rolled his eyes, but said nothing and kept his back firmly to hers. He could hear her moving as she bathed, and his mind immediately when back to the last time he'd seen her here. Her naked back, smooth skin, the loose braid her hair was in, the slight swell of the underside of her breasts… He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes widened when he felt himself responding to his thoughts. But, he couldn't be. One glance down, however confirmed that he was indeed getting hard thinking about her. His cheeks heated as he slowly turned his head slightly to see if she was looking his way, and he immediately regretted it as he got an almost perfect side view of her. She brought her wet hand up out of the water and let the water lather her skin as she ran her hands over her body, her finger just barely grazed over a puckered pink nipple as she trailed from her chest down to her thigh. Slowly, Vader brought his hand under the water and squeezed his hardening cock tightly in his grip until it hurt and bit back a pained groan but his eyes were now stuck on her. She was… beautiful.

It was a thought he hated himself for having. He had never thought anyone beautiful and had little interest in such things. And yet, he thought _her_ beautiful. It was a strange feeling and one completely foreign to him. He wanted to flee, but he couldn't, too in awe of her for reasons that eluded him and caught him off guard. Her head turned just enough for them to make eye contact, and out of embarrassment, he turned away from her. He could feel her eyes on his back, and he prayed her eyes would not drift lower in case she noticed where his hand was. "What… where did you get your scars?" She asked.

"What?" Vader turned his head back to her. Of all the things she could ask him, _that_ was what she wanted to know? She wanted him to relive the second worst day of his life? The very dream that had lured him here in the first place?

The Jedi dropped her gaze to the water bank and gave a shrug as she sunk low enough that the water covered her to her chest. "There are stories about what happened. Some say it's a result of Sith alchemy, others say you tried and failed to kill Palpatine to become Emperor yourself… I'm just curious about what really happened."

His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You want to know what happened?" He asked, "This is what you Jedi did to me," He said. "Mustafar."

"Master Kenobi fled there when purges happened," She said.

Vader nodded, "He was the one who did this to me. He cut off my legs and arm and left me to burn."

The Jedi shook her head, "That can't be true!" She said, "Master Kenobi wouldn't…" Her voice trailed off and Vader scoffed.

"Of course he would," He said. "After all, you must have heard what he did to Maul."

"I did. But… leaving you to burn? I can't see him doing something so cruel."

"Well, he did," He growled.

The Jedi let out a breath, shaking her head in shock, "Vader… I-I'm so sorry—"

"I don't care what you think, Jedi." He turned his head away from her and sunk low so the water covered him past his chest. He heard the water shift beside him but he thought it was her leaving until he saw her shadow moving closer to him. Vader stood to his full height, "What—"

Her hand came to his cheek, his eyes widening at the tender gesture. She looked frightened, her brown eyes shining with a hint of mild curiosity as she traced the deep burn on his cheek. "I can't imagine…" she shook her head as she traced along more scars on his face.

What was she doing? Vader couldn't figure it out and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He watched her carefully, watched as her eyes followed the trail of her fingers, watched the knit in her brow, and the way her lips parted. Her face looked so smooth, and he tried to remember what it felt like to have smooth skin but the memory felt so long ago. Out of the water, his hand gently cupped her cheek and he felt her tense and pull back as if she'd done something wrong. Their eyes met and locked in an intense gaze. What was happening? She didn't look to be repulsed by him and it felt as though she was somehow pulling him closer to her. A hidden force pulled at the strings in his mind until he wondered what her lips would feel like. And just as suddenly as the thought appeared, he acted on it.

His eyes fell shut as their lips touched. Much like him, she hadn't expected it and she jumped the moment she realized what he was doing. Her lips were soft against his, and there was a sweetness to them he couldn't identify but sent a bubbling sensation through his abdomen. Everything felt so strange, he didn't know what he was doing, only acting on what felt right and nothing had ever felt so right and natural. Her hand came to his chest and pushed him back. Something inside him growled, not wanting to heed her wishes, wanting only to take what he wanted but, reluctantly he pulled back, his eyes wide, finally realizing what he'd done. He kissed her. He kissed a Jedi.

Her eyes were as shocked as his, her lips were parted in silent question, but he didn't have an answer. _wrong, wrong, wrong,_ his mind whispered. She was the enemy. He should kill her. But for once, he didn't listen. Vader spun on his heels and walked as quickly as he could for the water's edge nearly tripping in his haste to get out. He heard her try to stop him, calling out to him, but he ignored her. Not even bothering to dress, he scooped up his clothes and hurried away, desperate to put distance between them. What had he done? _Why_ had he done it? He had no answers. More than anything he wished he could feel the Force. He needed focus. Wherever he was, it was messing with him, playing tricks on him in ways he didn't understand.

Vader grunted as he stubbed his foot on a large tree root, hopping a few times until he regained his balance. Lost in his own mind and reflecting on his actions, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. With only the moon lighting his way, he was unsure even which way he was going. Away, was all he wanted. Vader pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, tucking his clothes under his arm, he spun a few times to get his bearings. Everything looked more or less the same, but just a bit higher than the tree line, he could make out the sharp line of the rocky plateau he had made his camp. Turning that direction, he started walking again.

* * *

The fire pit had long since burned out with no signs of even a single burning ember among the remnants of the firewood. Vader dropped his clothes on the makeshift bedroll he'd made out of the pilot seat of his fighter, and wrapped his body in his cloak to try and fight back the chill of the water still dripping on his flesh. Pulling it tightly over his shoulders, he sat on the log by the fire pit and stared at it blankly. What had he been thinking? He should have left the moment she showed up. But now, he had to deal with… whatever was going on with him. The Jedi and seemed almost compassionate but that was impossible. How could anyone have compassion for someone who despises them? Vader's mind raced through every possibility he could think of for who he acted the way he had but none of them seemed to make much sense. Only one seemed to fit, though still not perfectly: lust. From the very beginning of his adolescence, lust had been something he had trained to control. His master had taught it that the pleasure of the flesh was not strictly forbidden by the Sith, but that such carnal desires are distractions that can keep one from reaching their full potential. He warned that one day he would face such a challenge and that it was his responsibility to rein it in and take back control. Vader had asked how it could be done and the answer was simple. Kill them. Kill them quickly before they get a chance to sink their claws into him because like the mythical sirens of ancient tales, the one he lusts after would bring about his downfall and inevitably his death.

Vader piled new firewood and dried leaves into the fire pit and held his lightsaber just above the dried leaves. After a moment, the leaves caught fire and started to burn. The red of the blade cast an ominous red glow over the immediate area. Flashes of the Jedi sparked in the back of his mind, and he could feel his cock leap in excitement at the thought of her. He clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip on his lightsaber. She had to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got a little time to finish this chapter! I've had this swirling in my head for MONTHS but I just felt a bit rusty writing this. Honestly I'm not even sure it meets the bar I've set in the past but I still think it turned out okay... Hopefully I'll get a few more chapters cranked out before I head back to university.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Vader had made his name by hunting Jedi. From the moment the Republic gave way to form the Galactic Empire, Vader was there leading the charge against the false keepers of the peace. In the one-thousand years the Republic had reigned, the Jedi had gotten comfortable and the great Jedi Temple that stood as both monument and command center had been all too easy seize and sack. The death of the Republic was a day that all could remember as grand and triumphant. Vader remembered it a little differently. He remembered that it was the day he had spent his life preparing for, a day where he had expected to face legendary warriors of renowned skill a day where he expected to face death at every turn. What a surprise it was for him to find the temple populated more by younglings and babies than by great warriors. His foes were far too easy to crush. Of course, there had been the occasional Padawan or knight who proved to be more of a challenge, but they fell all the same under the might and power of a trained Lord of the Sith.

And like the Jedi in the Temple, this infuriating temptress of a Jedi stranded with him had gotten comfortable. She and her droid roamed around the forest as if they had no care in the galaxy. Every day she would check her hunting traps in the same order, gather fruit from the same trees and bushes, hunt in the same areas, and every night they'd check their distress beacon which they conveniently left unguarded. Well, all that would change.

Small sparks flew from his right arm as Vader worked on the circuitry of his damaged hand. His grip had been something of a problem since she had cut it off over a week ago now. And while it was still far from what it used to be, he was confident she would have a harder time to sever it from him this time. Vader held the misshapen sheet metal he'd cut from his TIE fighter and placed it over his wrist. The past few days as he prepared to fight the Jedi, he'd spent considerable time reshaping the metal to curl around his wrist to protect the exposed wires. It wasn't impervious to lightsaber cuts but certainly would provide a small extra layer of protection that he hoped that the very least would keep the wires inside and hidden. Vader heated the edge of the metal one final time, curling it ever so slightly so that it could meet the opposite edge of the metal. It hissed as the two made contact and steam rose rapidly as it sang when it was dunked in cold water to solidify the bond. Vader wiggled his fingers under the water, testing the motions and the way the movements registered in his mind. He made note of the differences, which were noticeable but weren't so bad that he couldn't adjust to. Satisfied, with his preparation, Vader pulled his hand from the water and dried it, With a flourish, he clasped his cloak tightly around his shoulders stoking the fire in his fire pit, he set out for the Jedi's camp.

As expected, the camp was empty when he got there. She was still out checking her traps and he estimated that it would be at least ten minutes before she returned. Vader walked over to where her beacon stood. The old Clone Wars era device blinked red and emitted a light beep every few seconds to indicate it was functional. Vader narrowed his eyes at the thing, and with a _snap-hiss_ and a flick of his wrist, the light went out and the beeping stopped as his lightsaber sliced through the metal with ease. There would be no escape for her now. All that awaited her now was her death at the end of his blade. All he had to do now was wait. Taking one last moment to let his emotions swell. Anger, hate, aggression, these were the tools that would give him strength, and his lightsaber was the weapon that would grant him victory.

"What have you done?"

His eyes opened as a smile tugged at his lips. The Jedi had returned. The items she had brought back now in a small pile at her feet and her right hand hovering over where her lightsaber was clipped.

Vader ignited his own lightsaber, "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I'm done playing your little game." Without warning, he charged her, his lightsaber cutting fast as he tried to strike her down.

The Jedi brought her own weapon out and repelled his attack, his blade bouncing off hers before he went on for another attack, and another and another. He struck with every forward step as she blocked, dodged and repelled with every one of her backward steps. Confusion shined in her eyes and he hoped to find a quick opening because of it, but that was not so. Despite her mind not being fully in the fight, her body was and she seemed to move by muscle memory alone.

Vader growled as he pressed the charge, their blades locking as he pressed hard against her. Her knees started to buckle under the force, and her eyes darted to the side as if debating how to escape. He wouldn't allow her the chance this time thought. Shifting his two-handed grip for one, his left hand thrust out and gripped her throat. He squeezed, and squeezed, and felt her guard weaken, one of her hands coming to wrap around his at her throat. She panted as she clawed at his hand, but he didn't let up. His mind raced. _Kill her kill her kill her!_ A voice practically shouted at him. But something else wordlessly pleaded with him to wait.

"Why?" She croaked.

His eyes found hers. Confusion. Fear. Countless questions looked to be on the tip of her tongue, but his grip around her throat held all but one back. Why? "Temptress," He said, "You thought you could trick me."

Trick you? The words did not leave her mouth, but somehow he heard them all the same.

"Seductress whore!" He spat, "I am too strong for your little games to work on! I am a Sith!" Vader growled as he felt his entire arm shake. Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! The voice screamed in his ear and he gripped her throat tighter. And with a pained roar, Vader threw her hard to the ground. Her lightsaber deactivated, as her head bounced against the ground, and she gasped as air filled her lungs. The Jedi rolled onto her knees and coughed, one hand rubbing tenderly at her throat.

 _What are you doing?!_ The voice asked. _Kill her!_ It demanded. But Vader stayed his blade.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, eyes glancing down at his lightsaber.

The Jedi turned and looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Her voice cracked as she spoke and he felt a pain in his chest. Vader growled as he brought his hand to his chest, fisting the material of his suit. "This!" He roared. "You… You did something to me! _Poisoned_ me!" Vader paced five steps to the left, then five steps back, fury coursing through his veins. He hates her but… something was keeping him from harming her. He wants to hurt her but… her pain causes him pain. Vader screamed as he brought his hand to his head and dug his fingers into his scalp, falling to his knees as his body hunching over like an animal in agony. And as warm fingers touched his arm, all sound but a ringing deafness seemed to dim as he froze. Gentle pressure on his arm slowly started to pry his hand away from his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her kneeling beside him. What was she doing? He wondered. Their eyes locked, dark brown intently searching his Sith stained yellow. He wanted to run, flee from whatever spell she had him under, but his body refused to obey and so focused on trying to force his body to listen to him, he barely even registered her movement until her hand touched his still holding his ignited lightsaber. Her eyes never left his as she carefully felt her way around his hand, tracing the metal and the rough and jagged edges of his repair work. With a small click and hiss, the red blade disappeared and her hand left his, coming up to his face. Vader tensed as finally, his body seemed to finally respond and he shuffled back, placing distance between them.

She watched him, not at all seeming too concerned that he had tried to kill her, but instead, looking more curious and… concerned. She stared at him as if he were a wounded animal. He hated it, but where he would normally act on his anger, he couldn't.

"What have you done to me?" Vader asked, his breath coming out hard as he turned his head from her. "I should kill you!" He hissed.

"But… you don't want to, do you?" She asked.

"I should!" He argued, his gaze lifting to hers. He glared at her, trying to imagine all the ways he could and should make her suffer. All the ways he had made Jedi suffer in the past, all the ways he had tortured Rebels and made them talk, or prolonged their death… imagining doing such things to her made him want to flee, made him want things he shouldn't want, feel things that were… impossible. "Fuck," He growled and all logical thought evaporated as he lunged at her.

Her hand reflexively wrapped tightly around the hilt of her own lightsaber, not expecting his quick move towards her, but as his lips crashed against hers, she froze, he having caught her completely off guard. Vader pressed closer to her, his lips moving slowly over hers, trying to coax a response from her. It took her a moment as if she were unsure what he was doing, but as his tongue flicked against her lower lip, he felt her tremble as she relaxed and started to respond. A low growl reverberated up his throat as he kissed her, pressing as close to her as he could. Her hand found his chest and fisted in his tunic, pulling him closer and he was not fool enough to deny her simple request.

Their kiss was sloppy and unpracticed, and his breath came out in sharp pants as he slowly laid her in the dirt beneath him. She made no protest and her hand came to cup his neck even. A small sound escaped her lips in what sounded like… a moan? Vader pulled away from the kiss and stared down at her. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up at him, her brown eyes dilated slightly and her lips parted. Questions swirled in her eyes, the same questions he was asking himself. It seemed neither truly understood what they were doing and where the logical part of him told him to stop and that what they were doing was wrong, something else was telling him to continue. To give in to whatever this new feeling was. And with the undeniable pleasure he felt heating his veins in ways striking down a worthy foe never could, Vader was more than eager to see where this would go.

Leaning back down towards her, he kissed her again, pressing his body firmly against hers as he felt her leg wrap around his. His hands trailed down her body, tugging roughly at her leather belt until there was a click and he felt the rest of her outfit loosen enough for him to skim his fingers under her tunic. The Jedi jumped as his cold metal fingers gently made contact with her skin but she just as quickly relaxed. By the Force she was perfect! Passion, lust, and a boiling heat swelled inside him. He couldn't resist as her hands started to fiddle with the clasp of his cloak until she managed to tug it from his body and threw it in some unknown direction. Vader tugged at the cloth sash wrapped around her waist, his hands parting her tunic and revealing more and more of her porcelain skin to the forest air. A soft sigh escaped her lips as their lips separated, her back elegantly arching into his touch. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some tormenting dream as there was no way anyone could possibly not be repulsed or put off by the cold inhuman touch of the cybernetic prosthetics that had long since replaced his own hands.

Unfazed by his swirl of self-loathing, the Jedi craned her head towards him, capturing his lips once again, her warm hands leaving his neck as they found the cold metal of his hands. Her lips moved slowly against his, distracting him as she guided his hands along her body. Vader's breath hitched at her silent encouragement and slowly his explorations grew bolder as his hands traced her torso from navel to sternum before following the alluring curve of her breast. His breath staggered as he gave it a squeeze, letting his index finger flick across the hardened nipple, still hidden from his view by a thin grey crop top.

His teeth sunk down hard on her lower lip, not so hard as to cause true pain, but enough to pull a surprised sound from her and draw a small bead of blood which he lashed his tongue at eagerly. As her chest canted up once more, he fisted the front of her top, and the harsh sound of her gasp and tearing fabric filled the air as he pulled back from their kiss and latched onto the pert nipple. Her hands gripped the back of his head as she gasped at the sensation. Vader let his eyes close as swirled his tongue around her nub before gently nibbling, all the while playing with its twin with his hand. His hips gently rocked against the ground, seeking some sort of relief for the pressure building steadily inside him but it wasn't enough.

"Force!" She sighed as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, tugging at his tunic until it started to ride up his torso. He got the hint and with a wet _pop_ pulled back from her as he worked to undo the clasps of his tunic, pulling the rough material over his head and discarding it. By this time, she had already kicked off her boots and had started to free her arms from the sleeves of her already open tunic. Vader swallowed as his hands twitched before leaning forward to help her remove the rest of her clothes, pulling at the tie on her pants and easing them down over the curve of her hips and down her legs before covering her body once again with his.

One of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, tracing the raised burned scars there while her other hand delicately traced the contours of the muscles of his abdomen, following them down to his belt. Vader groaned as he felt her fingers wrap around the bulge in his pants, his hips pressing firmly into her palm as he gripped her hip tightly. He couldn't wait any longer… and by the way her fingers fiddled with his belt, neither could she and as soon as his belt snapped free, Vader found his pants being hurriedly pushed down to his knees. Shifting slightly, he pressed closer to the Jedi, feeling her heat unobstructed. His hand trembled as he reached down and gripped himself, lining up with her center and dragging his tip up and down her slit. He could feel the heat emanating from her and with one sudden jerked thrust, he entered her.

She cried out in surprise, her nails digging sharply into his arms as he let out a low rumbling groan. She felt tight around him, warm and already slick with her feminine juices. He just wanted to stay there, buried in her but at the same time he felt the instinctual desire to move and in the end succumbed to it. Vader rocked back until he was halfway out before thrusting back in.

"Vader…" She sighed, throwing her head back as he started to drive her fast and hard. The wet slap of their flesh filled the air accompanied by the almost animalistic sounds that fled their mouths. Rolling back on his heels, he gripped the backs of her thighs, spreading her wider as he thundered inside her. He felt himself sink deeper inside her and he could all but feel the pleasure she was feeling even without the help of the Force.

"You—"

"Padme," She whispered, gripping his wrists tightly for support, "My name is Padme."

"Padme…" He said, testing her name for himself. She smiled up at him, her hips wiggling against his until his eyes snapped shut, a shudder sending bolts of electricity down his spine, driving him to keep plowing into her. Padme moaned loudly, her legs wrapping tightly around him as she ran her hands up and down his arms. His name fell from her lips in ways no one would ever dare to, and for reasons beyond his understanding, he liked it. His cock twitched inside her, and her walls constricted tightly around him.

"Oh yes! Right there! Right—" Padme threw her head back, her back arching as her hips trembled against him and her walls clamped down on his shaft. With a shuddering groan, Vader felt his end coming, one, two shallow thrusts and he felt himself empty inside her, burst after burst of his warm seed filling her until he had nothing left. Panting, he felt himself slump over her, his head coming to rest between her warm breasts as her arms came to wrap comfortingly around his head, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on the back of his head and neck.

What has he done?


	7. Chapter 7

**Gasp! An update! Yes, I have FINALLY found a tiny bit of time to actually write something! Surprising, since I have like 5 assignments due literally one after another (why did I think more school was a good idea?). Hope this chapter was worth the wait! I plan for it to get even steamier from here on out.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Her fingers ran over his scarred head with such gentle affection, and almost lovingly as he felt her sigh under him. He felt sated, and the steady beat of her heart and the way her body seemed to melt under him, it seemed so was she. Vader dug his fingers into the dirt under them, feeling utterly betrayed by his body. With shaking arms, he forced himself up onto his hands, his brow knitted in confusion. What had he done? Why had he done it? No answer came to him as he took in the flush of her cheeks and a light sheen of perspiration that coated her brow and her neck before meeting her gaze. Her eyes shined with curiosity and a feeling he couldn't quite place. He felt her hand leave his head and gently touch his face, her fingers traced the deep scar over his cheek and his eyes closed as his jaw clenched from the light touch that almost burned like the flames of Mustafar. Her fingers followed the scars on his face in curiosity and he let her. He could feel something stir inside of him, something foreign and utterly painful, yet freeing. He felt it surface with every touch, and despite his instinct telling him to stop her, he didn't. He let her touch him where he would allow no one else to even see. Her fingers made their way to his lips where they lingered, tracing where he could still taste her. Forcing his eyes open, he watched her, watched as her eyes traced over his monstrous appearance with fascination rather than dread or fear. His eyes locked on her lips and without even thinking, he leaned down and pressed their lips together again. She kissed him back, sighing into him as their lips moved lazily against one another.

"We shouldn't be doing this," He said, willing himself to roll off of her to put some distance between them.

"I know," She sighed, her eyes closing as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.

Vader couldn't help but stare at her naked body fully exposed before him. His jaw fell open slightly as he traced her shape with his eyes. Brown patches of dirt covered her sides, her hips and, her back, and small red bruises were slowly forming on her neck. Her puckered nipples were practically glowing from the light shining down on her from the canopy above, her entire body cast in the radiant glow of the sun. He felt himself harden and with a low growl he reached down between his legs to squeeze his length hard trying to stop his body from acting out again. Padme didn't miss the action, and as if to help him with his problem, she set about righting herself, pulling her pants up and closing her tunic as best she could. But it didn't help. All he could see was her smooth skin, the puckered rose peaks of her breasts, the sensual curve of her waist… all around him, he could still smell her, feel her warm body pressed against him, further exciting him beyond his control. He growled as he gave his cock a harsh twist, hoping the pain would make this preposterous thing end. He could feel her eyes watching him and an unfamiliar heat rose to his cheeks as he let out a huff and tugged his pants back on, struggling slightly to contain his erect member before sitting down on the forest floor once more.

The silence between them was tense, neither of them fully knowing what to do or say yet despite how they both knew they should walk away, they didn't. Vader was too wrapped up in self-loathing for what they had done to move, and Padme felt a keen curiosity for the Sith in front of her. Right now he didn't seem like the ruthless Darth Vader who was the scourge of the Empire, he reminded her more of a caged beast, abused by its master and confused by an unexpected change in environment.

"I never really thought about sex when I was younger," She said, "At least until the purges."

Vader's brow knit in confusion as he glanced up at her, "What?"

She gave a shrug as she pulled her knees to her chest, "Before I found the Rebellion, I thought I was alone. My battalion turned on me, I felt the death of hundreds of Jedi within only a few hours… I'd never felt so alone."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"Not really," She said, "What happened just… got me thinking."

He scoffed as he leaned back and rested on his forearms. "Thinking about the fall of a dated and useless order?"

"The Jedi aren't perfect," She said, "I know that. But they raised me. So forgive me for being sentimental." Padme sighed before glancing up at the canopy above them. "Anyways, in the time before I joined the Rebellion, I did a little… experimenting."

His lips curled into an amused smile as he chuckled, "A Jedi with a kink… how… unexpected."

"Laugh if you want," She said with a roll of her eyes, "But at that point, I was looking for anything to distract me from the reality of what _you_ did," She said.

Her words shut him up quickly. Whenever he thought back to that night, he can't remember feeling anything but anger, hate, and pride at how he and his master had exploited the Jedi's arrogance. Why then had her words hurt him? Why now, was he feeling… shame for what he had done?

"Those were the worst years of my life," She said. "Always on the run, shying away at every stormtrooper I saw… taking what comfort I could when I could, but… always afraid they'd find out what I am and turn me in for a reward." Padme took a shaking breath as she spoke, "I was foolish my first time. I thought he loved me but… I was naive and vulnerable. He took advantage of it."

Tears filled her eyes at her painful recollection and Vader found himself turning away. "I'm sorry," He said, unsure why he was apologizing as he had never felt the need to before.

"It doesn't matter. At least for a little while, I could forget." Padme sighed as she let her eyes close. "Right now… I feel… conflicted," She said. "I… I _hated_ you. You were the reason I joined the Rebellion. They promised an end to the Empire. An end to you and your master… and yet, here we are," her arms gestured wide in emphasis on the irony of the situation. "Sitting here in the aftermath of some twisted carnal pleasure…"

"I'm not any more happy about the situation than you are," He countered.

"Really? Take a look down and tell me you aren't happy."

Vader let out a growl, not needing to look down as shifted uncomfortably. "What is the point you're trying to prove?" He grumbled.

"My point is that I feel the same way," She said. "Maybe it's just been too long since the last time for me, or maybe it's some aphrodisiac in the air of this strange place." She sighed as she moved closer to him, "My point is, we don't know how long we'll be here. But until then… why don't we just… forget?"

His brow furrowed as he thought about what she was suggesting. Was she really offering what he thought she was? Surely not. And yet, somehow that was exactly what was happening.

Padme bit her lip as she leaned into him, gently easing him back until she sat straddling his waist. "So long as we're here… we're not a Jedi or a Sith. We're just… us."

Her hands trailed along his torso as they slowly leaned closer towards one another and he found himself nodding along as she explained her idea to him. The rewards were too tempting to consider turning down, and as they came to the mutual agreement, their lips touched as their arms constricted around each other and began to undress once more as they submitted to… whatever this was. He couldn't deny the intense feeling her lips triggered in him. His pulse echoed loudly in his ears as he felt her hands begin to trail lower and lower down his torso until she made swift contact with the hard bulge in his pants.

He groaned as she cupped him, stroking him through the material and teasing him further. Vader leaned back onto his forearms and watched his with mild curiosity as she tugged his pants open, freeing his cock for her to admire. Her lips curled into a sly smile as she drew light circles over the mushroomed head. A shaking breath fled his lips as his eyes rolled back, far too excited to watch her much longer. He felt like he could burst any minute. In all of his previous intimacies, none of them had affected him like this. Then again, he never let anyone take control like her— most were probably too afraid to anyway.

"Vader…" She whispered, calling him to open his eyes to her and he immediately regretted it as she licked a broad stripe up the pulsing underside of his cock.

"Force…" He hissed, throwing his head back as his hips bucked. Padme hummed as she licked him again, and again, before taking him in her mouth. Her mouth was much more talented than he thought. She knew so many ways to utilize her voice and tongue to drive him mad. Vader tilted his head to look at her, and watched as she bobbed over him. Reaching down, he wove, her hair through his fingers, pulling it back so that he could watch her face with rapture. Her eyes met his and it sent a thrilling chill down his spine as an almost animalistic lust captured him.

With a tortured sounding growl, he grabbed at her hips and spun her around so that her backside was by his head. He tore at the fabric of her pants, not enough to completely damage them, but enough that the waistband popped and a pant leg snagged on a twig. Neither paid it much mind though, as her legs were freed from the containing clothes and he pulled her until her hips straddled his face. Without warning, he leaned into her, once more tasting her on his lips. He wasn't surprised to see how wet she was for him and he sucked at her clit like it was the last drop of water in a desert.

Padme stopped in her ministrations at the sudden onslaught from him at the other end. Her eyes rolled back as she gripped at his leg, "Vader… oh! Vader! Yes!" Her hips rocked eagerly against his mouth. No one had ever pleased her this way like this way he did. No one came relatively close to the near-obsessive way he devoured her and she was only happy to return the favor. It was difficult for both of them to give pleasure while receiving so much… but somehow they managed. Vader held her hips close to his face with one hand, while his other wove through her hair and gave encouraging pets as his hips rocked into her face. He was close. He could feel his climax just out of reach and he knew she wasn't far behind. His grip on her hip tightened as he thrust his tongue inside her, swirling it as he shoved his cock farther down her throat. He felt her choke on him a moment before she seemed to relax and almost welcome the rough and demanding way he fucked her throat.

With closed eyes, he inhaled sharply as sparks shot down his spine and he split himself down her throat. It was glorious! His hips raised off the ground and Padme grunted in surprise as she swallowed everything he gave her, all the while, he pleasured her through his climax until one carefully placed flick of his tongue had her walls clenching tightly as her hips shook uncontrollably and her wetness flooded out of her which Vader eagerly drank up until the euphoria passed and they were little more than a lump of sated flesh.

Her mouth released his softening member and her head lolled to the side, coming to rest on his thigh. Her legs relaxed around his head as he placed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh. "That was… wow…" She panted, finding the strength to roll onto her side so that she could glance down at the other end and see him. Their chests rose and fell in exhaustion as they recovered once again.

Vader picked his head up and watched her, his eyes raking over her feminine figure laid out on display just for him. He forced himself to sit up, groaning from the soreness he felt aching through his muscles and feeling a pop in his spine. Padme followed suit, her hand resting on his thigh and the other gracefully splayed across the dip of her waist. He couldn't help but lean closer to her and press his lips to hers in a chaste kiss that was far sweeter than he'd ever given before. Desire still hung in the air between them. How was it possible he still wanted her? Vader cupped her cheek as he kissed her again, gently coaxing her mouth open and twining his tongue with hers. When he pulled back, their lips remained tethered together by a thin string of dribble which he flicked his tongue out to collect, his lips curling into a smile as her eyes watched the erotic gesture before he said in a hungry growl, "Let me know when you're ready to go again."


End file.
